From the Beginning
by KeitaroChan-xx
Summary: Just a fic I had lying around ehe Harry finds a letter on his bed... What will he do about it?


Harry Potter had never thought of himself any different than the other wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though he was 'the Boy Who Lived' or 'the Chosen One'. He just thought of himself as Harry Potter, an average wizard just trying to get through his classes.

He sighed heavily as his feet pattered against the stone floors of the hallways. As always, he could feel the robes of his two best friends; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Normally, the three friends would be talking animatedly about something or other, bout today, they were silent. Harry assumed that it had something to do with last night's conversation.

Harry was sitting nervously in front of the two empty chairs as he waited for his friends to return from the great hall. Harry had told them that he wasn't feeling well and had fled to the Gryffindor common room to wait for them.

As they came through the door, the stopped their easy going chatter as soon as they saw Harry waiting for them. Hermione looked him over, as if to check for harm. When she found none, she turned to look expectantly at him and Ron soon followed her actions.

Harry gestured for them to sit in the empty chairs across from him. With puzzled expressions, the two light haired Gryffindors settled into them. Once she was comfortable, Hermione look up at Harry. "What's this all about?" she asked, her voice demanding.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself before speaking to the waiting students.

"I-I'm... Gay." Harry managed to choke out, his face a flustered red hue.

Ron's head snapped up as Harry said this, a kind of relief crossing the red head's face. Relief? Why would Harry confessing that he was gay give Ron Weasley any relief? Unless... Harry shook his head at his thoughts. There's no way that Ron is gay.

Hermione's reaction, however, was very different.

"Harry James Potter, are you telling me that you like men? And I mean every part?" Harry chuckled at her questions. "Yes Hermione, I like every part of a man." Especially Draco Malfoy... but Harry didn't say this out loud.

Only seconds later, there was a loud, high pitched scream. "Oh. My. God!" Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's fangirlyness and turned to look at Ron. "Nothing to say?" He asked. Ron just sat there before slowly standing. He was walking towards Harry with pure happiness in his eyes.

By now, Harry had tried to convince himself that Ron liked him as no more than a friend, but it was hard to do that when his best friend's lips were pressed against his own.

A second later, Ron stepped away, shock as clear in his features as in Harry's. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't/ That wasn't... Supposed to happen." Harry was sitting there, dumbfounded.

Ron looked down at the floor and sat back in his chair.

"For the past six years, I have liked you Harry. At first I thought it was normal, but then..." His words trailed off and his red haired, pale face was in his hands. Harry looked at Ron, panic striking again before he decided what to do.

"Ron... I know you feel strongly of me, but it just... It can't work... I like someone else." At these words, Ron stiffened and nodded his head. "Still friends?" Harry nodded. "Still friends."

Now, Harry sat in potions class, trying very hard to avert his eyes from the beautiful blonde boy sitting in front of him. Harry, stop torturing yourself. You know he'll never notice you. Harry shook his head to clear any naughty thoughts of himself and Draco Malfoy, but it was unavoidable.

"Harry Potter!"

A voice brought his attention to the classroom again. Harry sighed and guessed that he had zoned out. "What is this potion?" Harry looked at the potion that stood where Snape was holding his hand out towards it. "That's a love potion, sir." Professor Snape nodded and continued on with not even a glance towards Harry.

At the end of class, Harry stood and stretched, raising his arms over his head. This caused the bottom of his shirt to lift up and, of course, Ron was staring, his face bright red at the sight of Harry's stomach.

Harry glanced at Ron and winked. "Like what you see?" he asked, his tone teasing. Ron nodded and looked down, rubbing the back of his head. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two friends and continued on her way out of class.

As Harry was walking out the door, he felt a hand close around his wrist. He looked behind him and his eyes widened when they met pale grey ones. "What do you want Malfoy?" He tried to keep his voice annoyed and slightly angry.

Malfoy just smiled and pulled him forward, grabbing a hold of his waist in one hand as the other cupped his chin. Harry's green eyes locked with grey ones as Malfoy came inches from Harry's lips. "Be careful Potter, I might have to keep Weasley away from you." With that, Malfoy walked away, leaving Harry stunned.

"Harry, are you coming?!" Harry heard Ron calling from outside the room, so he quickly turned and headed towards him, his race redder than a tomato. Hermione looked at his face, then back at Ron. "What happened?" Harry just shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

The next few days passed in a blur. Malfoy never once came up to Harry, and he found it frustrating. If Malfoy was going to tease him one day and ignore him after the fact, then he obviously wasn't worth Harry's time. But Harry found hard to try and ignore his feelings.

On Friday night, when Harry got back from dinner, he found a note placed delicately on his pillow. Curious, he picked it up and began to read.

Dearest Harry Potter,

If you'd like, meet me under the whomping willow at eight o'clock. Wear your good robes. I'll be waiting.

Harry flipped the page over, looking for a name. There was none. Harry shrugged and looked at the time; seven forty. Quickly and quietly, Harry put on his good robes and headed for the whomping willow.

When he got there, there was nobody around. Harry sighed and leaded his forehead against the tree. He stood there for a good five minutes before he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head on his shoulder. "You came, although I can't say I'm surprised."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he heard Malfoy's voice.

"M-Malfoy... You're the one who wrote the letter to me?"

Malfoy chuckled and pulled Harry closer to his chest. "Who else would it be? Can't you tell my handwriting yet?" Harry shrugged. "Apparently not..."

He turned around to face the taller boy. "Why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked, vaugely aware of the hands that were securely holding his waist.

Malfoy looked at the raven haired boy before him.

"Honestly Potter, you would think you couldn't figure that out... I like you. Well actually, 'like' doesn't cover even half of it. I love you Harry."

Harry looked up at the blonde boy. "You... Love... Me?" Draco sighed. "Isn't that what I just said?" Harry nodded slowly. Draco smiled. "The great Harry Potter has finally figured it out! Can we get a round of applause please?"

Harry chuckled at Draco's use of sarcasm. "I love you too, Draco. I have for a long time."

Draco blinked, shocked at this news. He had thought that Harry was interested in the Weasley boy. Apparently not.

Draco leaned down to touch his forehead to Harry's and smiled. "So, Mr. Potter, shall we seal our new found information with a kiss?" At this, Harry nodded vigerously.

Draco smirked and moved just an inch closer, brushing his lips against Harry's, the pulled away. The earned Draco a whine from the shorter boy. "Draco! Teasing's not nice!" Draco chuckled and moved his lips to the other boy's, softly placing a kiss there. "Better?" he whispere. Harry nodded, pressing himself closer to Draco.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's once again, but with more force. Harry's answer was a small groan, which parted his lips, allowing Draco to slip his tongue in Harry's mouth.

A few moments later, Draco pulled away from Harry's lips to gain his breath back. He pulled Harry close to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Will you be mine Harry?" Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"I always have been, right from the beginning."


End file.
